Tim Drake
Tim Drake (also known as Tim Wayne) is the third Robin and is a superhero in his own right. He currently uses the superhero identity of Red Robin. Major Allies Tim has no shortage of allies. Obviously, he can count on the support of the whole of the Batman Family. Nightwing in particular shares a strong rapport with Tim, as he nurtured and supported Tim's desire to become Robin, and helped him better understand Bruce Wayne’s distant personality. The only weak links in this group are Jason Todd and Jean-Paul Valley: Tim’s relationship with Jason is strained at best, while he outright loathes Jean-Paul, claiming the guy ‘creeps him out.’ Tim also is a veteran member of the Teen Titans, and as such can always count on their aid. Current Teen Titans include Vic Stone, Mia Dearden, Bart Allen, Garfield Logan, Raven, Starfire, Jesse Quick, Kon-El, Cassie Sandsmark, Aurora Anderson, and Rose Wilson. Kon-El is particularly noteworthy as Tim looks at him as a brother, and Mia and Rose are both close to Tim as well. Tim also interned for Kord Inc. and has high respect for Ted Kord. More recently, he’s developed a cautious friendship with Zachary Zatara, the so-called ‘scourge of the Teen Titans.’ While he finds Zach’s boundless arrogance as dangerous as the others, Tim does not think Zach is as dangerous as his peers believed. Then again, history has shown us why Tim would be inclined to like a guy who set Jason Todd on fire. Appearance''' ' While he isn't really old enough to be considered handsome like Bruce, nor attractive like Dick, Tim is certainly good looking. With dark black hair and darker eyes, Tim is almost the poster boy for teenage angst. He could be considered cute by girls, though he is himself oblivious to it. He's slim, with a runner's lithe build, and is in excellent physical condition, thanks to his position in his school's track team and Bruce Wayne's intensive training program. Though trained in the art of disguise by Bruce, Tim usually wears his Robin costume on the job, a costume stylized, if not inherited, from Robins before him. More modern and utilitarian than the outfits worn by his predecessors, Tim Drake's uniform features a camouflage-oriented cloak, a Kevlar vest and an assortment of compartments filled with weapons, food and electronic hardware. The Robin insignia remains, as does the utility belt fashioned after Batman's own. Personality Tim Drake is the Robin who became Robin in the shadow of no less than two Robins before him. He trained under the ghost of Jason Todd and the pressure of living up to the legacy of Dick Grayson. In contrast to the clowns and carnies that Dick grew up with, Tim grew up with laptops and LAN networks. As a result, he is a much more cerebral, cautious Robin than his predecessors, the thinking man's Robin if you will. He takes after Bruce in this way much more than Dick or Jason - Tim is a natural planner, almost to the point of being a manipulator, and definitely has no qualms about manipulating criminals to set up a successful sting with as little violence as possible. Tim is also a natural detective - arguably the best detective among the Robins. At the age of ten he deduced the identity of Dick Grayson as Robin by watching old videos of the Flying Graysons, and he's only improved with time. As Robin, Tim is a crime-solver by nature, as opposed to Dick and Jason who are both crime-busters, far more rash and willing to crack skulls than Tim is. Tim further distances himself from previous Robins with his personality. Whereas Dick's primary trait is his carefree nature and Jason's his anger, Tim's primary character trait is geekiness. He's not overconfident - quite the opposite. Tim still has a lot of self-doubt about whether or not he can fill Robin's shoes, whether he can live up to the legacy of the Robins before him. He's pretty much a loner, which arguably makes him a better match-up with Batman than his predecessors. Indeed, Tim exhibits a certain social awkwardness in his civilian life, having spent his childhood around computers and books, and not so much around people. Tim's learned a lot in his years as Robin and is not full of the childlike enthusiasm that he exhibited in his early years. He's maturing, coming into his own as a superhero, and developing a style and manner not unlike the Dark Knight he plays squire to. He has become more serious and careful in recent years, with a tendency for planning that borders on fatalism. Nevertheless, Tim is not himself a pessimist, and unlike Bruce his soul is not consumed by the need for vengeance. He's coming into his own as a man, and where the process will lead him is anyone's guess. History The New Boy Wonder Tim distinguished himself from Jason Todd by being far more reserved in temperament and from Dick Grayson by being more of a detective and less of a great acrobat. Whereas Dick had been brought up from a very early age to be acrobatic, Tim had to work hard for it. He proved himself more than capable of holding his own in a fight though. Much like Dick Grayson, Tim Drake has allied himself with the other superheroes in his age demographic. He mostly worked with only the Gotham City heroes, but on occasion joins forces with heroes such as Superman, the Flash, Superboy (who became Tim's best friend) Impulse, and Wonder Girl, Impulse and Arrowette. He even began a relationship with Bettie Kane, who became his partner, Batwoman. Then He took on a mantle previously worn by Jason: the Red Robin. As Red Robin, he's going to have to team up with the mysterious and belligerent powerhouse thief known as Wonder Girl and the hyperactive speedster calling himself Kid Flash to stand any chance at all against a living, breathing weapon with roots in another world. He is quickly developing feelings for the Metahuman Powerhouse Cassandra "Wonder Girl" Sandsmark. Powers and Abilities * '''Martial Arts Master:' Tim has been trained by Batman, and assorted others in a wide assortment of martial arts disciplines which include Aikido, Leopard Kung Fu and Biangan and more. His abilities with the bo-staff gives him an extra edge with his fighting. Although he has not mastered near as many fighting styles as his mentors, he has managed to use the training given to be considered a highly skilled combatant. * Escapologist: Batman and Nightwing have trained Red Robin to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. * Gifted Intellect: His naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Further more, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Batman states that Tim could potentially be smarter and better than himself. The Batman has trained him in many disciplines, such as forensic, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. * Master Detective: His ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, Impulse, the Flash, and Captain Marvel. * Master Tactician and Strategist: Tim, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. In recent times, he has managed to orchestrate the unified control of the Gotham Street Gangs, thus reducing the threats they pose to the city. Equipment * Robin Costume 1: Drake's original costume was slightly different from that of his predecessors as supplied by Batman to give him a measure of increased protection. It includes an armored tunic, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Other details include an armored gorget, jika-tabi style boots, an emergency "R" shuriken on his chest in addition to the traditional batarangs, a utility belt that is less bulky, and a collapsible bo staff as primary weapon. There is also a general change of the theme of the equipment from "Bat" to "Robin" * Robin Costume 2: Tim updated his costume to match Superboy's black and red color scheme as homage to his late friend. These updates include long sleeves, the elimination of the green from the suit, the addition of scallops to his gloves and cape, and inclusion of a utility belt with pockets. The scallops on the cape give an illusion of feathers rather than bat-wings, as seen on the cape of the Batman. The stylized "R" on Robin's chest has been replaced with a more traditional one, though its appearance varies from artist to artist. Robin retains his "R" shurikens, but he now carries them in his belt as opposed to his tunic. During a brief period where he suffered damaging burns, Tim temporarily wore the Red Robin hood and cape, which covered his head and offered him glider capabilities. * Batman Costume: With Batman supposedly dead and Dick Grayson refusing to become Batman, Tim temporarily assumes the mantle, by wearing Bruce's old blue and grey costume, with the yellow background emblem surrounding the Bat on his chest. He continues to carry his bo-staff. * Red Robin Costume: With Damian now assuming the role as the fifth Robin, Tim adopted the full uniform of Red Robin. This costume seems to contain a mixture of both Tim's old Robin uniforms, as well as Batman's. The uniform is comprised of black leggings and boots, a red tunic similar to that of Dick Grayson's old Robin tunic, though lacking the 'R' emblem. He wears a utility belt, again similar to the one worn by Dick Grayson while as Robin, only of a slightly larger size. He then has a chest harness, that is connected by the Red Robin symbol. Finally, he wears a black cowl and cape. Rather than using throwing stars or batarangs like before, Tim now uses Red Robin throwing disks. He does, however, continue to use his collapsible bo-staff as his primary weapon. * Red Robin Costume 2: '''With a few minor alterations by Alfred, Tim begins patrolling with a new version of the Red Robin costume. The hip-flaps are replaced with a more streamlined look and the heavy leather is replaced (or at least lessened). Tim returns to a utility belt more like his previous Robin costume (arguably more Batman in nature, as well, ditching the thin rod-canisters in favour of the metal, square "pouch"-style). It seems, if the cover of Red Robin 13 is anything to go off of, that Tim has developed a sort of Red Robin-branded batarang of his own to replace the throwing disks. * '''Transportation: Tim first vehicle was the Redbird car. It is capable of morphing between a highly armored combat vehicle and a normal looking car. With the disappearance of Batman, Robin has also begun using the Batmobile. * Robin Weapons: "R" shurikens, Batarangs, extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. * Red Robin Weapons: Red Robin emblem throwing disks, collapsible bo-staff, grappling hooks. Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Category:Bat Family Category:Fictional character Category:Black Hair Category:Teen titans Category:Justice Titans Category:Friends of Damian Wayne